1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device having a matrix of matrix points arranged in columns and lines. Each respective matrix point comprises four partial image points of different colors distributed on respectively two half-columns and two half-lines. Every partial image point is formed by the end of an optical fiber correspondingly illuminated in color, the light-emitting end of which can be covered and uncovered by a bistable flap which is controllable with the aid of an electromagnet in a pulsed manner. The electromagnets of the flap are controlled with a set and a set reference potential for uncovering the ends of the optical fibers, and with a reset and a reset reference potential for covering the ends of the optical fibers, by a control device in accordance with display information selected from a memory device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A display device of this type is disclosed by German Patent Publication DE 89 13 499 U1. In this known display device, individual partial control devices are associated with interlaced individual matrices which are supplied with partial display information from a central control. The display information is composed of the partial display information. In this case, the partial control devices trigger the associated partial image points through individual control lines.
This type of control of a matrix with four interlaced partial matrices not only requires a large control effort, but also extensive wiring of the matrix. In addition, the setting of the matrix is only rapid if the partial control devices trigger all partial image points to be set in a parallel manner. This, in turn, entails a great amount of set switches in the partial control devices, because one individual set switch must-be provided for each partial image point.
A circuit arrangement for a display device having a matrix of bistable matrix points is disclosed by German Patent Publication DE 40 24 499 C1, in which the columns or the lines are subsequently triggered for checking, in the course of which all matrix points of the column or of each line are always set or reset. However, a display cannot be set or cancelled with this circuit arrangement because, as a rule, only a portion of the matrix points of a column or line is set. In addition, in the display, a matrix point can only be reproduced in one color.